


don't rain on my parade

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein there are first kisses in the rain and umbrella stealing</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't rain on my parade

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt via my [ten people/prompts post](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html). cliche titles ftw! I couldn't stop with them once I started D:

Patrick picked the perfect day to walk home, _perfect_, so damn perfect because it's raining. And his house is three blocks away still.

Yeah. _Perfect_.

It's not like he has anything against rain, rain's okay in his book. Just right now, walking home in it with books that - according to Joe, he _must not let them get damaged in anyway, promise me they wont patrick &gt;:(_ via email. So yeah, right now? The rain kind of really sucks.

"Patrick!"

Patrick spins around and sees Pete running up to him. Pete Wentz. Pete Wentz, the dude from _Racetraitor_, the dude he had to sing for the other night in his basement.

Patrick smiles a little stupidly (_really_ stupidly, he admits in his head) and stammers, "Hey, hey Pete, um. What's up?"

"Hey, Patty boy," Pete grins.

Patrick scowls. Pete laughs and steps forward, Patrick figures he's trying to share the umbrella's shelter so he moves in closer too.

Pete's still grinning at him, like as if Patrick just said the coolest thing ever. And Patrick's just blushing, because. Seriously. The dude from _Racetraitor_.

Pete's even grinning when he leans in and kisses him, his teeth kind of pressing against Patrick's bottom lip, and - wait, what?

Pete licks Patrick's lips, kind of forces his mouth open with his tongue. And then it's all. It's. Pete's _kissing him_, with _tongue_, and he's _humming into Patrick's mouth_. There is not enough 'wait what' in the _world_.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that maybe he should try kissing back. Patrick's never kissed anyone before though, so he doesn't really know what he's doing. He touches his tongue to Pete's tentatively, and apparently that's enough, because it makes Pete moan and grab onto his shoulders.

They stay like that for a few seconds, the sound and smell of rain around them. When Pete pulls away, his face is still close enough that all Patrick can see are his lowered eyelids, his eyelashes. He feels Pete's breath, kind of cooled because of the air, huff against his lips.

"Awesome," Pete says, in that low, kind of rough voice of his that makes Patrick's head swirl even _more_, because it's like a Pete overload or something.

Then, of course, Pete snatches Patrick's umbrella and starts running off with it.

Rain starts pelting Patrick's head, and he almost drops Joe's books. Then he remembers, oh right, _Joe's books_, and tucks them under his sweater.

"Pete!" He yells, and starts chasing Pete on the sidewalk. He's not too far ahead, yet. "You're an asshole!"

"You know you want me, baby." Pete calls back, and then the fucker starts running backwards, facing him.

Patrick blushes but only says, "Whatever, dick!"

Pete grins mischievously. "I know you want mine."

Patrick almost trips over a rock at that, and doesn't say anything back, because, well...

Pete just laughs and laughs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm Not Complaining That It's Raining, I'm Just Saying That I'd Like it a Lot (the Clichéd Lyrics-Title Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87253) by [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga)




End file.
